User talk:Bloo-D
”The protagonist may have basic knowledge of the Korean language as there are various books in his room which are written in Hangeul, the Korean writing system.” Submit an image. Do you not mistake katakana for hangeul?　There is not "hangeul Book" in an Japanese version. 22:38, May 15, 2013 (UTC) P5 Lock After looking trhough the history it would seem that the majority of anon edits have been problematic but I don't want to lock it for an extended duration. I'm starting with a 3 month offset in the meantime instead. Great Mara (talk) 21:39, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Terms and Precedents even if the enemies in P5 are personas which have taken control of people and gained independence (which is pretty much exactly how demons come to exist in the physical world in Persona anyway, per Tatsuya's Scenario), for the purposes of this wiki we'll still call them "demons" because one thats what independent supernatural entities are called in this franchise, and two for simplification, otherwise we'll need lots of new categories including "Independent, Autonomous, Enemy 'Personas'", but if that category comes into existence it'll either need to have P1 and P2's demons merged into it, or it merged with them, because they're basically the same thing. to make things simple, we just call all independent supernatural entities "demons" because having many different categorizations based on how they came into existence and gained autonomy won't really benefit the wiki or its users. you're also wanting to set the precedent of having people who aren't involved in the game at all determine which terms we use here; so what if the interviewer called them personas? are we letting people who aren't involved with the games' creation determine what's canon now? so if i make an article saying that YHVH is actually an avatar of Lucifer should we respect that too and add it to the YHVH and Lucifer articles? now, if the game explicitly calls the autonomous, independent entities "out of control personas" or something, that'll be great for the story, it'll help better explain where demons came from in P1 and P2, but on the wiki we'll probably still just call them "demons" for ease of categorizing information (although at such a time if somebody really wants to press the issue we can discuss it at length, but until then all we have is somebody not involved with the game using the term he knows without even knowing if its right). Tathra (talk) 20:45, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :sorry, i don't mean to sound overly harsh or like an asshole or anything, but sometimes we have to stray from even the official, canonical terms used for the sake of clarification, categorization, and making things easier for our viewers. take DDSaga''s "Fiend Race" for example, the game clearly has their race marked as Fiend, but we don't have them listed with the Fiends because its really just a different name for the Magica species; there's also ''SMT1''s "Seraph" race and ''SMT1 / SMT4''s "Ghost" races, which we categorize as Herald and Haunt, respectively. we certainly note that the game(s) call the race/species that, but underneath they link to and are categorized with the rest of the race/species under the 'usual' name (which can change to the new term if it gets used more). if, when ''P5 comes out, the autonomous supernatural enemies are called Personas, we'll certainly note that but for the wiki's purposes of we'll still likely call and categorize them as 'demons' because "enemy personas" implies entities like Medea and Magatsu-Izanagi, entities which are still mostly bound to a user and the user's will, not independent ones. Tathra (talk) 00:09, June 16, 2015 (UTC)